


Morning Snuggles

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catradora is CANON, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, Making Out, Mild Season 5 Spoilers, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, Purring, Snuggling, steamy fluff, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Catra wakes up in Adora's arms... and decides to have some fun. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 345





	Morning Snuggles

The first thing Catra was aware of when she woke up was how bright it was, light pouring into her room. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, groaning in the light blinding her.

_Did Kyle set off the breakers again? No, that can't be it._

Her second thought was that she was in Horde Prime's cells again. For a moment a rush of fear surged through her. But then she was aware of someone warm behind her. And there was the familiar calming scent of sandalwood and lavender.

She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Adora asleep behind her, eyes shut and her arms wrapped around her. Then Catra realised that this was real, there was nothing for her to be scared of anymore. Especially now that she was here with...

_The war. It's over. And I'm in Bright Moon with..._

"Adora," she spoke aloud

The blonde shifted and let out a tiny snore. And people said Catra was the cute one of the two of them. Adora's soft hands then sleepily stroked Catra's hair. A soft purr came from the cat, loving whenever Adora stroked her hair in any manner.

Catra turned around in those strong arms, a smile of her face. She wanted to enjoy the moment a little longer and she wanted to give Adora some love.

"Hmm, now that I'm awake..."

Tenderly, She started to nuzzle the underside of Adora's chin, purring softly. She started to snuggle against Adora's body, purring more. Adora's body was glorious to hold. She felt the muscles press through her shirt and against her fur.

Just then, Adora's eyes fluttered open, the blonde looking down at Catra. She giggled a little, pulling Catra close. She felt their foreheads touch, Catra getting very comfortable in that position.

More purrs came from Catra, who stared at Adora lovingly.

"Hey Adora," she said, her usual greeting.

"Hey Kitty," Adora responded, before kissing her.

Gladly, Catra accepted the kiss, Adora's lips reassuring her that all of this was indeed real. This was no dream. Adora was really hers. She reached out, cupping Adora's cheeks and kissing her more. She had longed so much to feel Adora's soft skin against hers and now she could hold and touch her as much as she wanted.

Adora sighed into the kiss, looping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She kept pressing her lips to Catra's, the two of them holding each other and making out. From that first epic kiss, Adora and Catra had become addicted to the beautiful sensation of their lips against each others.

Air, reluctantly, became an issue so they had to stop, breaking apart and gazing at each other again.

"Good morning," Adora said with a smile.

"Ooh, morning-voice Adora. That's kinda hot."The feline flirted.

Adora giggled. "Says the catgirl who purrs beautifully in her sleep."

Grinning, Catra pulled Adora to her, kissing her again. As they kissed, Adora slid her hands all over Catra's soft, furry body. She loved the sensation of Catra's fur, rushing against her fingers. Eventually, Adora took control, flipping Catra on top of her.

As they parted, hair flopped from Catra's fur-covered face, eyes gazing into her own. Both girls felt their hearts beat a little faster. Something had been stirring between them, something they'd probably felt in their dreams. They kept staring, Adora lost in Catra's blue and yellow.

"Somebody's feeling something, hmm?" Catra asked, fangs peeking over her smile.

"So what if I am?" Adora shot back, leering a little.

"What is it you're feeling?"

"Undying love."

"Oh good grief, you're cheesy!" The cat then bent down and whispered into her ear "But then so am I."

Catra then gently kissed her girlfriend's earlobe, grinning at the shudder. Then she kissed under her ear, teasing the tiny little hairs there. She knew how much Adora loved being teased there and how sensitive she was. Her hands slipped around her waist as well.

"Mmm, ah, C-Catra..."

"Hmm?" She purred.

"What are... " she gulped, blushing softly. "What are you doing?"

Lifting her head up so she was gazing into blue she said in a hungry growl. "What I've wanted all my life. What I have desired for so long. You, under me and in my arms."

She kissed Adora then, biting at her bottom lip as heat pooled at the base of her tail. Excitement was building inside of her as she kissed all over Adora's soft, sweet face. Her hands then rushed up against Adora's cheeks, holding her lips in place.

Adora finally moaned, closing her eyes and just letting go. She exhaled out of her nose, giving in to the sensation of Catra purely kissing her.

Catra pulled away and then kissed down the other side of Adora's face, breathing into her other ear "Do you know how fucking hard it was to not stare at you when we changed in the locker room? How part of me just wanted to grab you, pin you to the floor and kiss you senseless? Hell, I even wanted to kiss you in front of Shadow Weaver, consequences be damned."

"N-No?" Adora whimpered, blushing.

"So much of me... and I denied it for so long," Catra said. "But not anymore. I love you, Adora."

She grabbed her again, kissing her deeply, cupping her cheeks again. Her eyes shut tightly as she gave all her focus into kissing Adora, kissing the woman she loved. They had kissed so many times, but Catra felt that this kiss was the most important one of all, a kiss that reminded Adora how much she truly had loved her, had always loved her.

Adora sighed softly. She had waited all her life for this. As Catra kissed her, she remembered the words Mara had said to her, the words that had given her the courage to accept Catra's love in the first place.

_You are worth more than what you can give to other people. You deserve love too._

And her predecessor had been right. Adora deserved this, she deserved a happy ever after, she deserved a beautiful woman like Catra. She deserved every bit of love and affection Catra was going to give her. This was her reward for her bravery, for being the hero Etheria deserved.

Adora wrapped her arms around Catra, arching her knee around her waist. While she would have loved to go completely passive to Catra's affections, she had love of her own she wanted to give. Her hand stroked Catra's neck, pulling Catra's lips closer. She then felt Catra's tail softly curl around her leg, something Catra always did around her now.

Catra kept kissing, wrapping her hands around her chin, eyes shut tight. The two lovers were now fully making out on the bed, full of love and desire for one another. Adora didn't want Catra to go, to leave her again, but Catra had promised her she would never leaver and neither was going to abandon the other ever again.

Air became needed again, both women parting and panting.

"I... wow," Adora whispered, breathless.

"More kisses where that came from," Catra said with a light smirk.

"Then what are you waiting for, beautiful," Adora teased.

Grinning, Catra manoeuvred so that she was straddling her hip bone, pressing her thigh between her legs. Adora felt a slight lustful blush creep over her cheeks, getting a sneaky suspicion of what Catra seemed to be up to. She had to admire her lover's boldness.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"We have to get up soon, what are you planning?"

"Just getting comfy."

"Why do I not believe you?"

Catra gasped. "Adora? You think I'm a liar?" She grinned playfully and winked at her.. "Shame on you." The gorgeous catgirl then bent down and kissed her girlfriend's shoulder, then drew the skin between her fangs and sucked tenderly, making a bruise.

Adora gasped, arching. "Catra, fuck!"

"Mmm, you have no idea how much I want to."

Adora would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't preoccupied with the fact that Catra was now sucking another hickey on the skin of her neck. She loved leaving those, marking Adora as hers for all to see. Adora didn't mind. She rather loved Catra being so passionate and intimate with her.

As the cat sucked on a third bruise, Adora shivered from the touch, gasping softly.

Catra grinned, kissing her cheek. "Okay, that's enough playtime."

Adora smiled. "Until tonight."

"Yeah...then we have forever too."

xXx

**Author's note:** More Catradora for you! I finally got round to editing a couple more fics that I've done over the past couple of weeks. Enjoy the adorable lovey-doveyness!


End file.
